


Jealousy

by Fictionobsessed



Category: Hollyoaks, jarry - Fandom
Genre: Hollyoaks - Freeform, Jarry, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionobsessed/pseuds/Fictionobsessed
Summary: *shocker* Harry can't stay away from James.He sees James with another guy and has to confront him.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic, this was playing on my mind. This is probably not as good as it sounded in my head haha but I hope you kinda get what I was tryna do. :)

"Harry are you not listening to a word I'm saying?" Ste demanded.

"uh yeah sure.. sounds good" harry said, pretending to know what Ste was talking about. They paraded around the village, organising the wedding - well Ste organising the wedding whilst he nodded his head and agreed with whatever Ste had to say. He really didn't care about what food there would be or the venue.

Ste continued to mumble on but Harry looked over to James's apartment, longing to rush over there as he had always done. It had been weeks since he told him he was marrying Ste and he hasn't seen James since, and he could feel the dread of worry in the pit of his stomach.

Harry shook his head and returned his attention to Ste, he couldn't change what he's done and he can't come running back to James, it wasn't fair on him and the mess he's made of James's heart was keeping him up at night as it is.

"Right I'll see you later" Ste rushed off, saying something about Leah and how stressful things were. The usual. Harry wasn't really listening.

 

 

The longer he stood there staring at James's door, the more his heart felt like it was going to burst. Quite literally. And then suddenly his door swung open. James stood there in his red velvet robe, his chest exposed. He was smiling, _why is he smiling_ Harry thought, the panic building up and then suddenly another man appeared. Harry stared attentively from a distance as James pulled this random man by the waist and planted a good bye kiss before letting him leave.

He could feel the tears starting to build. He had pictured James in his apartment, locking himself away from his family, with a tub of ice cream vegging out in front of the TV. But this? it never occurred to Harry that James would be getting over him. And now the dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach came back stronger than before. He charged over to James's apartment and knocked on his door, ignoring the voices in his head that had convinced him to stay away from James since he broke things off with him.

James answered immediately, stunned to see Harry standing there. He only had the chance to mutter 'harry' before harry charged past him into his apartment. His eyes wandering around the room, as if he was looking for anything to incriminate James for his 'infidelity'.

James rolled his eyes, used to the way Harry acted like he owned the place. "Harry what are you doing here?"

"who was that guy?" Harry snapped back, the harsh tone catching James off guard.

"A new toy to play with" James smirked, "What's it to you anyway? you broke things off with me remember"

"And so what?.. you replace me already? god it's not even been that long and you've hooked up with someone else. What has he given you that I haven't? hm? answer me James" raising a hand, he quickly brushed away the tears that were starting to roll down his cheeks.

"oh I see" James edged closer to Harry, "you can't have me so no one else can" James laughed, Harry knew he was merely putting on this confidence persona. He was very intuitive when it came to James, he could hear.. feel the pain in James's voice. Nonetheless, James felt in control, he had the power. It was now Harry who radiated of desperation.

"I think you should leave" James proclaimed but before he had the chance to turn around Harry crashed their lips together, he reached his hand over James's neck, pulling him closer. James fought back at first but soon all the control he had a few seconds ago disappeared as he melted into Harry's kiss. He missed this, this sensation, the way Harry tasted.

James broke away, shaking his head, trying to catch his breath. "No you can't do this Harry. You can't just come back here, kiss me, and expect things to be as they were" 

"I bet he doesn't touch you the way I do" Harry stared into James's eyes, refusing to let James fight his desire for him.

"For your information, my sex life is great" James cleared his throat, trying to regain any power back. Harry trailed his hand down James's bare chest, further down, until he felt that James was hard. "Is that so?" Harry smirked. He looked up at him with those big blue eyes that just read he wanted to play and James felt like he was casting a spell on him.

James pushed Harry against the wall, pulling at the younger mans shirt, he ripped it off, moving his hands all over his body. He needed this. They both did. They were each others drugs - addicted to each other but not seen as good for each other. James started kissing Harrys neck furiously, the younger man quivered, letting out sighs and moans as the feeling of James's beard sent shivers all over him. "You're mine" James muttered repeatedly. 

And Harry figured he should let James take control of him. Just this once.

 


End file.
